More than Friends
by Saiyajin-Neko
Summary: Derek shows up at Scott's while he's in heat and the beta gets more than he bargained for- but that's only the start.
1. Chapter 1

So I was sent quite a few Scerek prompts and I think I can put them in order, as a kind of series, which is what I'm going to do. It's not my usual MO as I don't really advocate Mpreg, but I like to be challenged! PART 1

* * *

Scott had been feeling particularly uncomfortable lately, he had hoped it was just the full moon phase but eventually the Full Lunar cycle passed and Scott continued to feel overly sensitive and crabby, and so fucking horny. He tossed and turned and rolled, he punched his pillow, Scott refused to take matters into his own hands, because damnit he'd already done that, there was NO reason to need more.

He threw an arm over his face and eyes and groaned in despair, wishing that this feeling would go away. Was it a new part of being a Werewolf? It must have been, maybe he should… no, he couldn't _ask_, that'd be weird. '_Oh uh, hey Derek, quick question- you ever feel like being fucked senseless 24/7? No? Okay, good chat._' Like that was ever going to happen.

Just when he was about to give up and take himself in hand once more, his fingers teasing the edge of his boxers, there was a snapping sound and Scott jumped at least three feet off the bed. He whipped his head towards the window, and realized the snap had actually been a stone being thrown against the glass as it chimed again, "ugh Stiles you have the WORST timing."

Climbing off the bed he walked towards his window and opened it all the way, poking his head out to berate the other boy, when a young but older male popped his head through and caused the Beta to fall on his butt. "woah."

"Hey Scott sorry, we need to talk about this Kanima business, and I know you said that you'd help so-" Derek's eyes dilated as he inhaled. "Are, are you in heat?"

"In what now?" He asked blinking at the odd question, he knew what being in heat was, female dogs went into it as did cats, he worked with Deaton and the Veterinary clinic. That didn't make it any easier to process through Derek however in regards to himself, and he looked a total idiot for a few seconds just blinking rapidly at the Alpha.

"In heat. I can smell it from here, damnit Scott why didn't you say anything?"

"Maybe because I had no clue what the fuck is happening!" He shouted standing back up and glaring at the intruder. "Thanks for the info, but as you can clearly see it's 2am, I'm beat, and horny, and I wanna go deal with it so MAYBE I can fucking sleep tonight."

"Well then." Derek eyed Scott up and down for a moment seeming to come to some sort of decision, "why didn't you say?"

"Uh, I have no time for your games right now."

"I'm not playing, you want me? Or not?" Derek was making it pretty clear, but he wasn't going to force the matter either. He stared Scott down with his eyes, and it was like someone had changed everything. Scott was not someone who would ever have previously considered going there with a man but, well for some reason the idea was making him hard, harder than ever and that was saying something about the last few days.

"Yes." He grounded out almost like a growl, and Derek tilted his head.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I want you. Prick." He flushed but didn't look away, he wanted to punch the smirk off his stupid face but something about the Alpha just drove him wild inside, like a fire needing to be fed.

"Okay then." Derek shrugged off his jacket and shoes, tugged his shirt over his head and was left in only his jeans, matching Scott in some manner of undress, both of them bare-chested. "Good; because your scent is driving me nuts." He dived forwards and claimed Scott's lips in a bruising kiss, diving his tongue inside his mouth that freely opened, groaning against each other's lips.

Derek ran his hand over Scott's chest and further down until he found what he wanted, and the other boy was hard, straining against his boxers and begging for attention. "Sit down on the edge of the bed."

"O-Okay." His voice was thick with desire and his knees felt like jelly, but he went and did as he was told, sitting on the edge. Derek tugged Scott's boxers off and flung them away somewhere, then bent his mouth to the head of his cock giving it a slow burning lick, from the tip down to the shaft. "Ah, fuck…D-Derek."

"Shhh." Derek continued to tease him as Scott dug his fingers into his muscled shoulders, and he took him slowly into his mouth, knowing that with him being in heat it should only go so far, it wasn't fair to tease a werewolf in heat after all. He bobbed his head up and down swirling his tongue and nipping, then he gripped Scott's shaft with one hand and cupped his balls with the other, soon enough he was coming, crying out in ecstasy.

As he came down from the orgasm he watched Derek eying him, he wasn't doing much else, but he ran his fingers down his chest, as Scott lay on his back catching his breath. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Derek shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe I'll tell you one day… not tonight. I'm not done with you yet."

"You're not?"

"You still horny?" Scott thought about that for a moment before nodding, "then I'm not done." Derek had him move onto the bed properly and then laid over him, their bodies pressed together, and Scott bucked his hips for more friction easily becoming hard once more, but Derek still had his jeans on and the younger male whimpered and clutched at him.

"Why're you still half dressed?" He whined, grabbing for the button and zip. Derek chuckled and let him undo them, watching Scott with half lidded eyes obviously very aroused. Once they were gone they went back to making out and the contact of skin against skin smoothing against each other drove them completely wild, groaning at the sensations it caused. There was nothing like it, their bodies heated up and aroused to the full, they bucked against one another, keeping up a rhythm that worked for the two werewolves.

As they clutched and fondled and licked and sucked, moving in time with their thrusting hips, Scott and Derek finally came trying not to be too loud but failing most definitely. The Alpha flopped next to his new mate and dragged his body in for a cuddle, nuzzling his face into Scott's neck. "You're amazing Scott."

"Well… you're not too bad, I suppose." He laughed and they shared another kiss, "I'm exhausted."

"You should be, but you'll be ready to go again in a few hours." Derek laughed at the look on Scott's face.

"How long will this heat thing last for?" He didn't know if he could take any more!

"Not long, few more days. Get some rest and I'll make sure I can give you relief whenever you need it." Derek watched him snuggle further into his chest and slip off into a dream, watching him fondly. He'd always liked this one, and maybe now he finally had found someone to spend his life with.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of the Scerek series, this ones a little short but oh so cute!

* * *

Scott thumped down onto the sofa his head hitting the back with a tired and soulful groan, feeling his feet throb painfully and his muscles ache. Most of the physical symptoms were probably due to the excessive mental fatigue as much as anything else, but it was enough, and he never wanted to stand again. He was going to stay here, even though here wasn't exactly home, but here he would stay nonetheless.

He didn't expect Derek to join him, everyone had been quite busy with their own issues, of course, and now that Scott was an Alpha his responsibilities had become tenfold, not just for the schoolwork and his job, but as a true leader, the pressure was mounting and Scott was wavering. His boyfriend seemed to sense this though, and he wanted to make sure his Alpha was as comfortable as could be.

He lifted Scotts feet onto his lap and began to thumb them working each of them thoroughly, earning a content and satisfied moan. "Damn you're good at that."

"Heh- thanks. I haven't exactly had much chance to practice, maybe I should massage your feet more." Derek pressed his fingers deep into the skin and moved them up and through his toes; then he thumbed the centre again, finding a rhythm.

"Feel free to practice any time you want…" Scott spread himself out more and laid his head on the armrest cushion, sighing with pleasure and closing his eyes. "This last month has been pretty crazy."

"Tell me about it." Derek wrapped his hands over Scott's ankles and massaged them too, following the muscle from the joint to the middle of his foot and back up again, digging his thumb into the soft middle part, moving them in a slow languid circle, receiving another groan for his efforts. "I must admit, I've been worried about you, ever since returning. You've been under so much stress."

Scott opened his eyes a little to peek at him, "you don't have to worry."

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I do. You don't know when to take time for yourself, I wish you would." The last part was more a whisper but Scott heard it all the same.

"Are you getting sentimental in your old age?"

Derek laughed, "I'm not THAT much older." He rested his hands on Scott's legs and they watched each other for a moment, then he added, "I just know how hard it is, this…responsibility."

"I know- thank you Derek. I do appreciate the concern, it's uh… kinda sweet." He gave his most charming smile, but his cheeks reddened at giving out the compliment to the handsome man.

"I am not sweet! I'm a scary man, big scary… grrr!" He gave his most impressive intimidating stare, mouth turned down. All it did was make Scott laugh but that was enough, and he knew he was helping to ease the tension the other male felt.

"I better head home or my mom will start freaking out." He reluctantly got to his feet and gathered his things, pulling sneakers on and walking to the exit, turning back to Derek who had followed him. "Thanks again."

"Anytime. Really." He leaned in and they kissed, it was gentle and slow with no urgency or desire for more, and when he pulled back Scott was grinning a lot more than he had seen in over a week. "Goodnight, Scott."

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Scerek prompt, PART 3! Of the Scerek series. I'm now setting this as a slight AU, and a couple years later. Because its been asked I do mpreg for them, x.x; haha so I feel awkward if he's too young. (Also I have no idea how mpreg is even a thing or why people like it. Sorry. But I do what's asked so here we go!)**

* * *

Sweat beaded down the side of his face and Scott brushed it off- they'd all gathered in Derek's loft to talk about the latest threat in Beacon Hills. Pack meetings were rare enough considering getting everyone in the same place was a chore and even then you always found someone couldn't make it. In this case they had managed to bring Cora, Isaac, Stiles and Derek- everyone else had other commitments. It was actually a lot easier for him that way because right now he was finding it very hard to focus and the heat was seriously getting to him.

Why was it so hot anyway? Was the heat on max?

"Scott- bro, you okay?" His head snaps up to stare at his best friend who right now resembles a very shaky and blurry version of Stiles which was not what he expected.

"Y-yeah… No…I dunno I feel kinda weird." Scott rubbed at his forehead and closed his eyes trying to fight off the feeling of burning up from the inside out.

"You don't look so good." Derek was there at his side already and Scott leaned into his side, the older wolfs hands supporting his body as he swayed on his feet.

"He looks awful- we should take him to Deaton." Cora said crossing her arms over her chest and giving Scott that analytical look she was so good at.

"No no, it's fine, I'm alright I… just a glass of water. It's so hot in here. Why is it so hot?" He turned his face to Derek as he asked the question, almost accusing him of being involved somehow.

"Scott… it's November." Derek lifted a hand and placed it on his forehead only to pull back. "You're burning up a nasty fever c'mon we need to get you checked."

"No I-" Scott didn't get to finish his feeble attempt at denial as he promptly slumped like a sack of potatoes, and passed out in Derek's arms.

Derek caught him and cradled the passed out Alpha closely and protectively as Stiles and Isaac gathered around in surprise. The taller of the two bent down low to Derek's level and checked Scott over but there was no sign that he was injured only red-hot and spiking fast. "I think Cora is right, we should take him to see Deaton right away."

Stiles helped Derek grab Scott's body and they hauled him out of the loft and down to the parking lot where he kept his car. Derek obviously did not want to leave his boyfriends side at all but he knew that he couldn't do anymore than the others. He watched from the front seat as they tried to get Scott into position, Isaac on one end and Stiles on the other. "Isaac see if you can help him, while I drive."

"Alright," Isaac looked rather concerned himself as he hated to see his Alpha in pain. The young fair haired man reached out and took some of Scott's pain as Derek drove into the traffic and as fast as he dared towards the animal clinic.

When they arrived Deaton was already waiting for them outside having been called by Stiles, and helped them rush the werewolf onto the table used for working on patients. "What are his symptoms?" He asked, pulling an eyelid and flashing a light into his eye to test its reaction.

"Fever and agitation, we couldn't see much else from that." Derek responded staring intently at Scott.

"Was there any hallucinations? Vomiting?" Deaton asked.

"Uh no he just said he was really hot and then fainted." Stiles said, pacing and fidgeting in the background risking the odd glances between Derek and his best friend. He knew they'd been seeing each other for a while, but he had always been a bit skeptical that Derek was really in it for the long haul. Seeing his pale face and refusal to look away from Scott was making him think twice about that assumption.

"Well I need to run a couple of tests but I'm pretty sure this is Wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane doesn't cause these kinds of reactions so fast!" Derek said clenching his hands into fists.

"Its an accelerated form, probably enhanced through scientific means." Deaton ran a finger under Scotts lip and lifted it, looking at his gums which had swollen and were a nasty angry red. "I need to get my tools."

He left the room and everyone looked around at one another. Just as they were feeling anxious about these turn of events Scott began to convulse violently on the table and Derek held him down best he could, Stiles called out for Deaton who returned quickly. He set to work as the others were doing their best to help out and after about an hour he deemed the Alpha safe and healing.

* * *

Scott opened his eyes slowly, the light from the ceiling sharp against the aching and grainy lids. He lifted an arm to rub at them realizing how slow and sluggish he felt just by doing that one action. Then he felt a warm and supportive hand against his chest and he peered blearily into the green eyes of Derek Hale who looked so relieved to see him awake.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice strained and sounding like a smokers growl.

"You got poisoned, and passed out." Derek said running his fingers over his bare chest. "We bought you to the animal clinic…" His voice was tight and nervous and he looked like hell.

"Hey, I'm alright." Scott rubbed a weak hand over Derek's arm who nodded, but his head fell against his chest and he leaned forward pressing his forehead on to Scott's belly, trying to cover up a small sob.

"I thought you were going to die right there in front of me. Scott, I was terrified." He tried to get a hold of his emotions, which were just fraught with so much thankfulness that his Alpha wasn't gone.

Scott tried to sit up but he didn't have the upper body strength required, but he wanted to comfort his love. "Derek."

The Hale sat up and helped Scott do the same, as he leaned against his shoulder weakly but he smiled gently, running a hand through his hair and down the side of his face, nails scratching tenderly against the stubble he found there. "I love you."

Derek whimpered and kissed Scott gently and slowly breathing him in. "I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I should have."

"It's not your job to make sure I'm safe all the time, I know you like to think yourself superman but you're not, sorry." He chuckled and rubbed his thumb absentmindedly over Derek's skin, "where is everyone else?"

"Stiles is asleep out in the waiting room, the other two went home. I told them I'd call soon as you woke up."

"You should call them, then. Send Stiles in please I think we need to find out who did this, and stop them before they hurt anyone else." It amazed Derek greatly that his first concern was that others were in danger and not for his own wellbeing and he nodded his head, kissing Scott's temple before leaving the room. They had some things to organize now, and he would always follow orders.

* * *

A week later found the two in bed cuddled up and doing nothing but enjoying the sounds of each others breathing, they had managed to stop the person who was distributing altered wolfsbane and brought them in. The Sheriff had found reason to arrest them based on the notion of poisoning children and he had been locked up, for now. It was a good thing that they had Stiles' dad on their side and it wasn't the first or last time Scott would send a thank you in his head to whatever was out there for such a good role model and father to his best friend.

"You think it will ever get easier?" Scott asked.

"What?" Derek said lazily.

"You know, enemies and people being targeted, things like that." He ran a hand down Derek's bare back sending shivers through him.

"I don't think it does no, but… these moments we share make them bearable." Derek snuggled up a little closer and turned his head upward to look at Scott. "Why'd you ask?"

Scott sighed. "Well- when I was having my checkup with Deaton he um, he said something that made me think about life and how things have been for us. I know we're living together now, and I should be heading to college soon."

"Where is all this going?" Derek asked.

"Deaton said that I'm showing signs of… being pregnant." He said the last part very quietly. "Please don't freak out."

Derek sat up in surprise and stared down at Scott with something mixed between love and fear. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I didn't know it was even possible but apparently it is." He paled at the idea of doing this as he knew what women went through when they had kids, and he was still rather young, but the look on Derek's face said that he could make it work.

Derek leaned in and kissed Scott passionately and cupped his face with his hand, tipping his head back and letting his tongue slip between his lovers lips both of them parted breathing heavily and aroused. "I want this, but if its not what you want Scott I'll understand."

Scott tilted his head to the side, "I want to be with you, and if that means having a family then that's what I want too." He then laughed, "Stiles is going to freak the fuck out."

Derek joined him in laughing, "Yeah, he is."


End file.
